Alliance of Free Planets
The '''Alliance of Free Planets' was the name given to the initial government formed from the Alliance to Restore the Republic a few days after the Battle of Endor. Struggles and achievements This government existed only one month before the formal creation of the New Republic, yet made some important steps forward for the fledgling government. It first defeated the Ssi-ruuk at Bakura, for the first time fighting along Imperial forces against a common foe. Though, the temporary alliance was fragile and marred with suspicion on both sides, it was an important symbolic move for the Alliance. Ackbar.]] To cement the gains made at the Battle of Endor, the First Conference of Free Peoples was convened to tackle many of the issues relating to internal governance and the formation of a more permanent body; the New Republic. In this intervening period, the Alliance also had to contend with other hostile forces threatening to tear it apart. Grumblings from a number of member worlds over the leadership style led to a conference on Kabray, resolved by the swift action of Princess Leia and her Zeltron aides. The Hiromi Empire also tried to spilt them from within, using an inside agent Hirog to create war between two member species, the Ewoks and the Lahsbee. This could have caused a civil war if the Alliance members had been forced to take sides, but fortunately this also was averted. During this same period, the Alliance also had to contend with a Nagai-led coalition of Maccabree warriors and Imperial loyalists. After a fierce battle over Endor, resulting in a nominal victory only for the Alliance, they evacuate Endor and once again moved their capital. After further encounters with the Nagai at Iskalon and Trenwyth, a confusing battle on Zeltros occurred. The Hiromi, Nagai and the hitherto unknown Tofs all separately invaded. In an extraordinary turn of events, the Tofs were repelled by a combined force of Alliance troops, Hiromi, Nagai and their Imperial supporters at the Battle of Saijo. Both the Hiromi Empire and the Nagai would go on to join the Alliance. The worlds which sent representatives to the Alliance council on the Forest Moon of Endor were not all yet liberated from the Galactic Empire. Some of them were not liberated until after the formation of the New Republic, and others, such as Ryloth and Corellia, chose not to join the New Republic after gaining independence from the Empire, instead choosing isolationism. Despite this, the Alliance of Free Planets provided an important stage in the development of the galaxy-spanning New Republic. Known member planets of the Alliance of Free Planets s attack the Nagai over Endor.]] Appearances *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''Tasariq: The Crystal Planet'' *''Luke Skywalker, Last Hope for the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' *''Star Wars 84: Seoul Searching'' *''Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor'' *''Star Wars 87: Still Active After All These Years'' *''Star Wars 88: Figurehead'' *''Star Wars 89: I'll See You in the Throne Room'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *''Star Wars 91: Wookiee World'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Star Wars 93: Catspaw'' *''Star Wars 94: Small Wars'' *''Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons'' *''Star Wars 96: Duel With a Dark Lady'' *''Star Wars 97: Escape'' *''Star Wars 98: Supply and Demand'' *''Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''Star Wars 101: Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars 102: School Spirit'' *''Star Wars 103: Tai'' *''Star Wars 104: Nagais and Dolls'' *''Star Wars 105: The Party's Over'' *''Star Wars 106: My Hiromi'' *''Star Wars 107: All Together Now'' Sources *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Category:Governments Category:Rebel Alliance Category:Resistance groups de:Allianz Freier Planeten